


I Know Your Name

by Treetart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post Order 66, that song from moana you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart
Summary: After Order 66 and that song Moana sings to Ti Fiti. Sad vibes time
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	I Know Your Name

It took Obi-Wan three entire years to find him. It had been even more trouble cornering him during a patrol where he was actually alone. Obi-Wan guessed that the clones were still not completely trusted within the Empire, even if they were chipped. Obi-Wan waited until his former commander’s back was turned before jumping down. He was hardly surprised when the man immediately turned around, skills as sharp as ever, and shot towards him. 

Obi-Wan deflected it away from them both, and saw a small flash of surprise crossed Co-- the other man’s face. Clearly, he had fought against others with a lightsaber who did not bother to direct the bolt away from him. The thought concerned Obi-Wan greatly. 

“Hello there, Cody.” Obi-Wan attempted to give the greeting a light tone, but even he could feel how broken he felt saying the man’s name.

“Who the kriff is Cody?” The man fired rapidly and closed the distance between them, aiming to sweep at the Jedi’s knees. Obi-Wan could have normally dodged it easily, but hearing Cod--- the other man’s voice again had shaken him to his core. Especially with the cool, distant annoyance he spoke with. Luckily, he recovered quickly enough to roll away as the trooper aimed to pin him down. If they had been sparring, Obi-Wan would not have even dared to use the Force. But this man was not Cody, not  _ his Cody _ at this moment. He felt like it was cheating regardless as he reached out a hand to force the other man to the ground, before pinning him down with his own body.

It was harder to keep him pinned down than it used to be. Obi-Wan realized how often Cody,  _ his Cody _ , had let him win when they sparred. Obi-Wan kept his forearm across the soldier's chest. Lifting his other hand, he gently traced the scar on that familiar face that currently glared at him. Seeing his face ignited a small, aching fire in Obi-Wan’s heart. 

“I have crossed the horizons to find you.” Obi-Wan tried to keep his voice steady, but was so difficult as he felt the tidal wave of anger and confusion pushing towards him.

“I know your name.  _ Cody. _ You are  _ Cody. _ ” Obi-Wan gently cupped the side of his face.

“That is  _ not _ my name.” CC-2224 snapped back. 

“They have stolen the heart from inside you, but this does not define you.” Obi-Wan heard his voice finally breaking as tears began to overflow and roll down his cheeks. CC-2224 shoved against the Jedi, only to be met with a solid wall as the Force held him firmly down.

“This is not who you are.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated on the small chip he had learned to find within the clones brains, they would need to remove it eventually, but breaking it for now would at least clear the other man’s mind.  **There.** Obi-Wan opened his eyes as his former commander suddenly relaxed under him. He blinked several times, his own tears pooling in his eyes as the memories flooded back to him. Along with the years he had been with the Empire colliding with Cody’s own conscience. He finally,  _ finally, _ met Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody choked out a sob. “But, I killed you! I shot you!” Obi-Wan softly smiled and released his hold on the other man. He tilted his head down and touched their foreheads together.

“ _ You know who you are _ .” Cody’s hand came up to grib the back of his  _ jetti’s _ head. “That’s all that matters now.”


End file.
